Ratchet's Friend
by Peaceblossom26
Summary: On a quiet night, June decides to visit the base and finds none other then Ratchet working at his console. Can two tired beings form a friendship? Let's find out. Ratchet and June story.


A tiny Ratchet and June fiction

Friends

The base was fairly quiet. The ion storm that reeked havoc on everyone and everything had long passed and everything seemed pretty calm for the moment.

The halls of the base were quiet, save for the faint echo of typing that drifted through from the main computer room. Ratchet as usual was at the his work station going through information. Most of the Autobots had decided to go into recharge for the night. Optimus, now back to full strength, decided to go for a drive to think.

Ratchet poured through all the data about the relics and the Omega Lock. "It cannot truly be destroyed." He read through some cybertronian files. "There has to be a way to rebuild our home." Ratchet said feeling his long repressed emotions getting the better of him. He was glad everyone decided to get some sleep. The late hour left plenty of time to himself.

"Don't you get tired?"

Ratchet, for being a giant bot made of metal, jumped in surprise at the sudden voice, nearly tripping over his own feet. "By the All Spark!" He looked down and saw the last person he expected to see. June Darby. "Ms. Darby! Don't do that!"

June, not phased by his exaggeration in the slightest, smiled. "Sorry Ratchet, didn't mean to frighten you." She looked around and noticed there was no one else around. "It's pretty late."

"In case you have forgotten Ms. Darby there is still a war going on. I can go for extended periods of time without recharge."

June lowered one eyebrow. "Perhaps. But your mind still needs rest."

Now she jumped slightly when she heard his hands land hard on the console. He finally turned to her. "With all due respect Ms. Darby, what is it that you want?" He said a bit harshly.

She looked at him, her dark hair shining in the over head lights. "Well, for one thing, drop the 'Ms. Darby' and start calling me June. And I'm just worried about you. I can see that you keep a lot of things inside and I know that's not good."

"Ms-" Ratchet started before meeting June's harsh stare. "June," he continued. "I have lived for centuries. How I feel should not concern you."

Ratchet went to turn from her when she ran and stood in front of him again and stared up at him-the most stern looking face he had ever seen on a human.

"Why would you say that? When you guys became my son's friends, I like to think we could be friends too. And when it comes to how people feel. I'm not a child, I know a thing or two about hardships in life." Now it was her turn to turn from him. She stood with her back to him, her arms crossed.

Ratchet felt something strange. Maybe guilt. He put a hand out to her to get her attention. "June, I'm sorry. I-it's just-." He took a breath feeling air pass through his systems and started again. "June. My kind have fought for so long, centuries, millennia in fact. Things like feelings and pain are often put on the 'back burner' as humans put it. I know you're not a child and I-do acknowledge your friendship." He put a hand to his head. "Truth is-I find your friendship quite intriguing at times. You're definitely not afraid to speak out that's for sure."

June turned to him and smiled then ran a hand through her bangs. "Intriguing huh?" She smiled with her hands behind her back as she looked up at him. "Why I do believe no one has ever has ever called me intriguing." Ratchet could not help but feel strange inside.

June could see the unsure look on Ratchet's face before turning to go to the stairs and started ascending them, her hand delicately placed on the railing. As she ascended the stairs, Ratchet could see they were closer to being eye level. She got to the landing and put her elbows on the rail."

"So, is it agreed then?" She asked him.

"What?" He answered slightly unsure.

She smiled. "Friends."

Ratchet could see a light in her eyes unlike anything he had ever seen. "Yes, friends."

She smiled and stood up and put her pointer finger to his nose, or rather where his nose would have been. "Great."

And with that, Ratchet, felt a strange warmness in him unlike anything he had ever felt in a long time.

June looked at him one last time before descending the stairs. "I'm off to get some sleep. You should get some rest yourself." She told him.

Ratchet was the one to smile this time. "I will."

She waved to him. "See you tomorrow."

As she walked past him, she slid her hand along his foot. Then disappeared into the adjoining hall.

Ratchet, the Autobot Medical officer, felt something he had not felt in a hundred years-

truly alive.

The End


End file.
